The present invention relates to stabilizers for archery bows, and more particularly to a bracket for mounting a stabilizer to a bow.
When an arrow is released from an archery bow, the bow tends to follow the arrow because of the forward momentum of the string. Forces exerted on the bow during release impart both a forward movement and a rotational movement to the bow. Release of an arrow also causes shock in the bow. The shock and torque imparted to the bow are uncomfortable and fatiguing to the archer. These factors can have an adverse effect on accuracy.
Archery bow stabilizers have been developed which are designed to absorb or dampen the shock and counteract the torque created during arrow release. Typically, the stabilizers are mounted to the hand grip of the bow and extend forwardly therefrom. Generally, stabilizers include an elongated rod supporting a weight. Examples of such stabilizers may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,342,172 entitled ARCHERY BOW LIMB SHOCK CUSHIONING MEANS HAVING A BRACKET WITH PIVOTALLY MOUNTED WEIGHTED EXTENDED ARMS and issued on Sept. 19, 1967 to Sanders; U.S. Pat. No. 3,256,872 entitled STAND AND STABILIZER FOR ARCHERY BOWS and issued on June 21, 1966 to Koser; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,196,860 entitled ARCHERY BOW and issued on July 27, 1965 to Hoyt, Jr.
Various problems may be experienced with mounted stabilizers. For example, the stabilizer may become entangled in brush, branches and the like in the field. The stabilizer must be removed prior to placing the bow in a carrying case. Cases are not adapted to receive a bow and mounted stabilizer.
Brackets have been developed for pivotally mounting the stabilizer to the bow. These devices are not without their drawbacks. Such prior brackets include securing or set screws which must be loosened in order to pivot the stabilizer and then tightened to secure the stabilizer in position. Often, such an operation is excessively time consuming when measured against the time in which a hunter has to direct an arrow toward a spotted animal. Further, the stabilizer must be carefully oriented into its operative position before the securing screw is retightened. An example of a pivotal or rotational mounting may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,054,121 entitled ADJUSTABLE MOUNTING MEANS FOR ARCHERY BOW STABILIZERS and issued on Oct. 18, 1977, to Hoyt, Jr.
The shock-absorbing characteristics of a stabilizer have been improved by providing a resilient member within the stabilizer. Typically, the resilient member is positioned between the stabilizer rod and the bow. This permits the rod to move or oscillate with respect to the bow. Examples of resiliently mounted stabilizers may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,412,725 entitled ARCHERY BOW WITH RESILIENTLY MOUNTED STABILIZER, issued on Nov. 26, 1968, to Hoyt, Jr.; U.S. Pat. No. 3,524,441 entitled DETACHABLY MOUNTED ARCHERY BOW STABILIZING DEVICE, issued on Aug. 18, 1970, to Jeffery; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,245,612 entitled ARCHERY BOW STABILIZER, issued on Jan. 20, 1981 to Finlay. The resilient mount of the stabilizer rods are achieved by rubber bushings, resilient discs and coil springs.
Available resilient mounts secure the stabilizer to the bow in a single, fixed orientation. Although shock absorbing and dampening characteristics are increased, the above-mentioned problems are associated with a fixedly mounted stabilizer remain.